galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Winston
Ian John Winston was the second youngest member of the Winston family in Generation G. Bio Early Years Controversy In 660 B.C., Cornelius Finch, brother of Lord Marcus Finch (Lycaon) & the writer, editor & publisher of the Wolfenstein Observer, his newspaper column in the Daily Madagascar, printed an inflammatory statement that defamed the Winston family & it began a controversy regarding the whole Winston family. Ian was the first to discover the headlines & they went to George Winston, Ian's oldest brother. George went to Finch & requested that he do something about his brother's actions. George Winston was later arrested, tryed & hanged by the government. Harold, Ian's older brother, was arrested too & was charged with arson, contraband & later, smuggling. Harold got off luckier & was given a 20 year prison sentence. Cornelius Finch lively covered the controversy & continued posting horrible statements about the Winstons. Ian, being next in line, was ready to repeat George's approach, but then recapped it's aftermath & hesitated to take action as it would surely twist him into a trial or prison or even get him killed. Trial The controversy continued for about 5 years. In 656 B.C., investigators got a hold on a rumor that Ian Winston was sending letters secretly laced with PG+8T powder, a highly flammable substance that was used for weapons in place of gunpowder, to local criminals who were becoming illegal gunsmiths. The powder just so happened to have gone missing at the time & Ian was a prime suspect with the Winston family crime record. Royal Security agents came to the Winston house in search of any suspicious material, they left with no arrest made. They came back a week later & found white envelopes that smelled funny, but proved just to have somehow had lemon juice spilled on them rather than PG+8T, which would've made them whiter than usual rather than a yellowish-white. The third time, the agents actually found white envelopes & one was laced with PG+8T & it was confirmed. Royal Security filed a warrant for Ian's arrest & they came a fourth & final time to the house & arrested Ian. Ian was tryed with five counts of theft, six counts of conspiracy, two counts of contraband & one count of terrorist activity. Ian's attorney followed up on Ian's story & Ian claimed he didn't know one of his envelopes was laced with the powder & upon inspection, it was revealed that the mailing address did not match up with the Winston family house's address & the powder was headed for another house. Ian was acquitted on a 5-4 margin, had the 9th juror decided to vote guilty, Ian Winston would've been sentenced to prison Death Angered by the acquittal, a radical terrorist group formed in support of Lycaon. The terrorist group was a rival of the group of illegal gunsmiths. The terrorists invaded the rival hideout & slaughtered the entire group. The group then stole all of the PG+8T powder & headed to the Winston home. They broke down the door & destroyed everything in the house & clubbed Ian senseless, who was shocked by the sudden attack & could not defend himself. Frank, Ian's only younger brother, was 4 at the time & was too small to do anything to stop them & he ended up locking himself up in the attic to hide. Ian was left lying on the floor with no help. For 12 hours, he laid on the floor, blacking out every few minutes, moaning. The next morning, his moaning & Frank's constant yelling & banging to get out of the attic, drew attention to a bystander that was passing by the house. The person approached the house to know something was wrong. The man found a bleeding-to-death Ian, who fainted 5 minutes after being discovered. The man broke the lock on the attic door, freeing Frank & the two rushed Ian to the local hospital. Ian Winston died an hour 13 hours after being beaten. He was the second (Harold was still alive in jail) Winston to die from the controversy.